Your Not
by Snake and Cherry
Summary: NaruxHina! a cute, short, fluffy story about the cutest couple in Naruto. Please R


**I really had to get this out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Takes Place after Neji and Hinata fight.**

**Disclaimer:….Really? Obviously I don't own Naruto.**

**Your Not**

_I hope she is alright……_

Naruto kept thinking about that lavender eyed girl. He seemed to not be able to get her out of his mind. Everything had to be about her, and how she was doing. She was hurt badly, and he was scared she would die at that very moment. But she was strong, and she pulled through. It made him proud, and it would make him smile once in a while.

He hadn't been able to visit her in the hospital, though he had planned to visit her today. He was spending some time by the lake before he did, though. He wanted to get some thoughts out of his head. He looked at his reflection in the crystal lake, and took a deep sigh.

He had been having strange feelings in the past two days, and he kept wondering why he had them. He worried so much about her, that he would wake up during the nights and just wish she was okay. He would even skip lunch to eat ramen, just to wish she would walk out of that hospital. It sure did surprise him, and it made him think hard about the feelings. Sure that's what friends feel, right?

Naruto had been pondering on the question, trying to come up with an answer. Though, he had then choose to forget about the question. Naruto slowly sat down by the lake. The cool breeze was making him relax, and it felt good to stop worrying for a while. He took this moment to view the beautiful environment, and inhale the smell of nature. It smelt of pine cones, and grass. It was a sweet smell, it sure did calm him.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He jumped at the sound of the voice. It had startled him, interrupting the quietness. But he was thankful when he laid eyes on who spoke. He smile spread across his face, as he saw her face go completely red. She had given him a soft and gentle smile back, as she played with her fingers. It was a habit of hers, and it made her look cute. Naruto getting use to this habit, and also liking it.

"Hinata-chan. Why are you out of the hospital?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"They l-let me o-out e-early. S-sorry for d-disturbing y-you." Hinata said, stuttering.

Another habit of hers. She couldn't help it when she was around the blond spiky haired boy. It just came to her, and even though she tried hard to not do so, she just couldn't stop. Naruto was used to it, along with all the other habits she had just for him.

"Sit with me, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, as he patted the space beside him. Hinata nervously walked over, sitting next to him. Her blush increasing in red color.

"I was just about to visit you in the hospital, I was just uh….taking a moment." Naruto said, not wanting Hinata to know his constant thoughts about her.

_N-Naruto-kun was going to visit me in the hospital! D-does he care? _Hinata shouted excitedly in her mind. A silence had came between the two, though it was a comfortable silence. Hinata bent down, closer to the lake. She started playing with the cool water with her fingers, as her blush slowly started to fade. A smile came across her face, as the fish swam in between her fingers, slightly tickling her. She giggled at the feeling.

Naruto, curious as always, looked to see what she was doing. He was mere inches away from her face, as he looked at her.

"What are you giggling about, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata moved her head to the side to face Naruto, only to feel his hot breath on her face. Her blush instantly came to her like a rocket. Her eyes wide almost like dinner plates from the closeness. She then fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, catching her before she feel into the water. Sure he was use to her habits, but this habit just made him wonder. _am I ugly? Does she faint because im ugly? _he gently positioned her in his arms, bridal style. He knew he couldn't take her to her home, he didn't want to be killed by her father. And he didn't have his own house, so he couldn't take her there.

The hospital was out of the subject, for it would be strange for to leave the hospital, and come back 10 minutes later. He decided to just lay her gently on the green grass. While he took a seat beside her, knees to his chest.

_I probably am ugly………she doesn't faint like that to any one but me, I must be worse then ugly then. _

Naruto was sad by this, his face going into a frown.

"Yeah…I am ugly…" the words slipped out of his mouth like a whisper. Hinata was awake by now, hearing the soft whisper. It was full of sadness and hurt.

_Did someone call Naruto-kun, ugly? _Hinata thought. She got a bit angry, but she needed to comfort Naruto. She slowly lifter her self up, balancing on her elbows. Once she was sitting up, she scooted closer to Naruto.

"You not ugly, Naruto-kun." she said, her voice soft and calming. Almost like the cool breeze. Naruto was a bight startled, though he looked at her. He was surprised she wasn't red.

"But, why do you faint when I am near you?" Naruto asked. Hinata then stiffened, as her famous blush came to her cheeks. Naruto watched, as her lips started to tremble.

_Oh no! what do I tell him?! You could tell him, but what if he rejects you?! What if he……_

She was put out of her thoughts, when she felt warm soft lips touch hers lightly. She was too shocked to respond. Naruto was kissing her! He slowly backed away, only to see her eyes still widened. Naruto sighed, as he brought his head back to rest on his knees.

_At least her lips stopped trembling… _he thought.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, in a low whisper.

"What?" Naruto asked, not looking at Hinata. She was taken back by his tone of voice. It was now mad, and angry. She then did something not even she thought she would. She had slowly scooted closer to him, bringing her hands to touch his chin. She brought his face to look at her, as she kissed him.

Naruto was now shocked, but it didn't take him long to respond. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, as she did the same. They both savored the moment, as the cool breeze relaxed them.

_Your not ugly Naruto-kun……your not…_

**I know its short, but I wanted to do a fluffy story for my favorite Naruto couple! **

**Review!**


End file.
